Nightshade The Rising
by SadisticMonster
Summary: "Zoe, Kimber, Jack-" Kyra interrupted a frown on her face. "It's Kyra now." His smiled widened as he looked at the three of us. "Kyra." Her frown deepened as he said her name and I could see the insult on the tip of her tongue. "AHHHHH!" The blood curdling scream ended it though looking at each other we nodded taking off into different directions as Riddick just watched amused.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright so here it is the wonderful squeal to Nightshade. Sorry about the wait but I wanted to have a good base for the story. Also if you haven't read the first one that should be fine it may help to explain who everyone is but other than that that you should be golden.  
**

**~The Rising~**

**Chapter one**

"_Is she ready yet?" The voice had no owner that I could see, but if felt cold. A woman stepped forward her face blurred but the nagging in my mind said that I knew her, and a tingle ran down my spine. _

"_Almost my lord, the readings are strong but she is not fully prepared." Lilith's voice answered her face slowly coming into focus but she looked nothing like the woman I had seen only five years ago. _

"_There is another matter she has failed to mention my lord, the slave has found her name." Another voice, this one reminded me of a vipers hiss. She kept speaking after the pause. _

"_We are going to have to remind her of her place my lord." A wave of panic ran down my spine._

"_Knowing her name is of little problem, it just makes her easier to get to I assure you." Lilith stated getting a rough laugh from the other woman._

"_How do you know that, a slave is not meant to know there name, Shill. Or has your vision been clouded by knowing your name."_

"_Enough!" The two women looked at the man who was now standing and walking down the stairs that lead to his throne, quickly they both lowered their heads. _

"_It matters not if she knows her name or not. Though if what Lilith says is true then I think it's all going according to plan. The more willing she is the better." My vision stated to swirl as he looked my way and spoke._

I shot out of my bunk sweat dropping from my forehead and I allowed myself to fall back into the bed. It's been happening more and more this dream it's always the same, but the more it happened the more I doubted that it was a dream, maybe the great shadow was telling me something. Shaking off the unease that ran tough me I stood up and made my way to the latrine. The ship was silent telling me that Kyra and Kimber were still asleep. Washing my face a sigh escaped my lips; it had been five years since we had landed on New Mecca, a year after that Riddick left, and Jack changed her name to Kyra. It wasn't too long after that the three of us had a little run in with some Mercs, and from there it had been hell. We spent a year in a slam before escaping and now it's been two years on the run, and no sign of Riddick or Lilith other than my dreams. Looking into the mirror a frowned a bit, I hadn't seen much change in myself over the years. Maybe I looked a bit more grown up, I till kept my hair short, the front went down to my jaw and it got shorter the further back. My eyes had darkened a little so they seemed a black purple now. I hadn't grown and inch which was annoying. Making me the shortest in the group, Kimer was the tallest and had changed the most in the time I had known her. Her blonde hair was now darker and she kept it short it, her green eyes were always full of wonder though you could see the anger she had tucked away in them. Her style had changed from that of a warrior and in sometimes I had to remind myself that she wasn't always so. She was a great sniper and acted as our medic, thus she always wore cargo pants to hold supplies and unlike Kyra and I she loved her tee shirts. Kyra on the other hand was monster all around, she's the reason we were always in trouble, but we didn't mind it just insured we were never board. Her views on the world were harsh, but I agreed with her fully on them. Though she had become an expert in knife play and shadow attacks. Smiling at the thought I made myself some coffee seeing as that's where my body had lead me while I was in thought. Kyra had embraced Kimbers girlyness if only a little, she had grown her hair back and kept in back in a ponytail, though she still loved her baggy pants and combat boots. I preferred my style it allowed me to move quickly and less likely to get caught on anything. Though buying tight pants was getting harder and harder now days, hell it was hard to buy anything now days, for us anyway. There were so many Mercs out chasing us that I didn't even know what to do.

"Zoe!" Kyra's voice sounded over the com system and I sighed she sounded concerned. Standing I walked over to the nearest com and pressed the button.

"Yes?" I took a drink of my coffee and waited.

"We got mercs on us, impact in 5." Growling I threw my coffee into the ink with my cup and headed to the cockpit. I ran into Kimber on the way who was gearing up.

"After your done will you grab my daggers from underneath my pillow and met me?" I asked stopping next to her.

"impact in 4." Kyra's voice was tight as she spoke, Kimber nodded and I ran up to the cockpit. Opening the door I headed in. I looked through the glass frowning as I saw the ship. Kimber ran in moments later with my belts that held my daggers.

"who?" I asked as I put on my belts while Kimber griped the back of Kyra's chair.

"Mak." Kyra answered slowly, glancing at Kimber I saw her eyes shut before she let out a small breath and opened them.

"Were sitting ducks out here, our shields are still down." Kyra reminded us then looked at me. Reaching over I pulled up the navigation screen.

"Here, land here we can hide then get them when they land." I offered up and Kyra nodded.

"It's a ruin, Zoe." Kimber warned as she pulled more information up.

"Means more cover." I smiled getting a nod before the ship launched into action and our plan was set into motion.

**Well let me know what you think. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

"Sir there gone, but I think we were able to hit one of them." I heard the voice of one of them say to Mak. My back was up against a tree my left and holding pressure on my shoulder, I withheld the groan of pain that was at the tip of my tongue and waited. Our plan had backfired badly here was a unit down here when we landed, we scattered I think Kyra and Kimber made it to cover but I had gotten nailed after killing one of their men.

"Go find the little whores, they travel in packs." Mak told him I barely heard the other man mutter a yes sir as I jumped to the furthest shadow I could find. Making my way to my feet I started looking for the others we needed a new plan, one that didn't involve us getting shot or taken in. Pushing through the pain I took off in a run, I needed to put as much ace between me and Mak as possible. It wasn't long before Kimber came into sight she was crouched over a Merc going through his pack.

"Kimber." I called lightly as I slowed down dragging she twisted pointing her gun at me before she relaxed then tensed up again.

"Fuck Zoe. What the hell happened?" Kimber demanded as I reached her. Looking around I shrugged then winced as the pain jolted down my shoulder.

"We can worry about that later, where's Kyra. Mak's looking for us we need to find cover." I told her, she nodded before grapping the Mercs pack and tossing it over her shoulder.

"We already have that covered. She's in a cave that we found. Come on we'll talk when we get there." Kimber paused before looking at me again. "Are you gunna be okay?" Concern filled her voiced as I nodded; letting out a deep breath she nodded and took off in a run with me trailing behind. She stopped when we reached a waterfall, and I watched as Kimber carefully made her way behind it, smiling I followed and saw Kyra on the other side a small fire going in the back of the cave and packs lined throughout the cave.

"Looks like you guys have it covered." I mumbled smiling as I sat down against the wall and sighed. Kyra looked at me and smiled, her smiled faded bit as she saw the gunshot wound.

"Better than you it would seem, though if you hadn't bought us time by killing that Merc we would have been busted, we killed those that we ran into on the way. It's like there's a fucking army out there." Kyra ranted as she dug through a pack and pulled out a bottle of rum.

"Given what there offering for us, I can't say I'm surprised. I bet Mak betted on us killing most of them so it would be a smaller split." I agreed as Kimber sat down moving my hand and looking at the wound. Kyra walked over giving me the now open bottle of rum to me.

"How bad?" Kyra asked looking at Kimber who sighed.

"The bullets still in there, I'm going to need to remove it." I sighed at her words taking a drink of the rum before leaning my head against the cave wall. I heard Kyra let out a worried breath before nodding.

"Okay I'll see what we have here for weapons you just fix her up." Kyra stated before tearing into a nearby pack. Kimber sighed before looking at me than a smiled a small smile.

"You didn't lose too much blood if you want to get some shut eye while I do this you should be fine." Kimber offered and I laughed a little.

"You mean I should wake up, and you don't want me pestering you while you fix me up." I muttered as her smile got wider.

"You say orange I say apple." I heard Kyra laugh a bit as I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

"_Enough!" The two women looked at the man who was now standing and walking down the stairs that lead to his throne, quickly they both lowered their heads. _

"_It matters not if she knows her name or not. Though if what Lilith says is true then I think it's all going according to plan. The more willing she is the better." He stated then shooed the other woman off with a wave of his hand. _

"_Almost is not the answer I want Lilith, why is she not ready?" He questioned as soon as the other woman left. Lilith bowed her head before speaking._

"_She is lacking something to unleash her full power, though what it is can't be seen. Something is blocking it." Lilith answered her head still bowed. _

"_Lilith." There was a warning in his voice. _

"_I will try harder my lord." Lilith almost sounded in pain as she said the words. _

"_You will not try, you will do it. I will not defend you again woman time is running out for you." He warned looking down at her. _

"_There is still a year left my lord, we will have what we need by than I assure you sire." He nodded smiling then cupped her check with his hand bringing her face up to look at him. _

"_A year is of little time to me child, I forget you think of time different then I. Now leave me." Just like so many times before my vision swirled and it was over. _

I opened my eyes only to feel a rock stabbing into my spine and I groaned in pain as I leaned forward, my shoulder was bandaged so I scanned for the others. Kyra sat at the edge of the cave tossing her knife in the air before catching it again.

"How long have you been having the dreams?" Kyra questioned before looking at me. Pushing my way to my feet I groaned before making my way next to her.

"Too long. How did you know?" I questioned reaching out and cupping some water in my hand from the water fall.

"Your eyes open and go black, and you mumble what's going on. How long do we have?" Sighing I dropped my hand and looked at her.

"A year, or something like that, I'm not really sure what's going on its so vague. At any rate we should worry about getting out of here." I told her as she got to her feet and faced me.

"Zoe, you can't leave us, no matter what happens, were a family and we stay together." Kyra looked at me and for a moment I saw Jack hidden in her eyes.

"Me leave, you're not that lucky." She smiled at me and nodded before looking back at the sleeping Kimber.

"That's what I thought, you mind taking watch?" Kyra asked me looking at my arm.

"Just get some sleep." I ordered getting a small laugh as I sat in the spot Kyra had just left. Unease still rippled through me though, having no idea what was going to happen was driving me nuts, all I knew for sure was I needed to prevent it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

They had a camp on the other side of the small lake, and it was only a matter of time before they started looking around. Groaning I shook my head and watched as the men on the other side talked making a plan to find us no doubt. Looking at the sky I smiled a bit, it was barely sun up and it looked like none of the Mercs had gotten any sleep yet, which meant they would be easier to take out, lack of sleep can be a killed unless you're trained for it, which I doubted these men were from the way they were yawning.

"How's the shoulder?" Kimber questioned from behind me, tossing an annoyed look at her she grinned at me, as she sat on the cave floor cleaning a few handguns we had found.

"Sore, but I'll live doc." I told her getting a small laugh and a nod. Kyra emerged from the back of the cave and stood next to me looking out at their camp.

"Think they can hear us?" Kyra wondered as she looked at me, it was Kimber that answered though.

"Though all that noise I doubt it, not unless they got those tracker things, people whatever." Nodding in agreement I turned around walking over to the pack we had put the food in and dug around for something.

"We need a plan, we don't have the supplies to outwait them, and even if we did they could take our ship and we'd be fucked. The city was reported to be in ruins so the luck of us finding another ship." Kyra started but stopped and I smiled at the idea I could see forming in her chocolate colored eyes.

"Well what do you suggest then?" Kimber questioned clearly not seeing the smile that dawned on the woman's face.

"We wait until nightfall or when they finally start dozing and we head for the ruins, if we get here first we can bobby trap it, set up and clean most of them out before they know what happens." Kyra explained and I nodded in agreement.

"We could head out now if Zoe could jump us." Kyra stated looking hopeful, frowning I shook my head.

"There's no way I can jump with both of you with this injury, I won't be able to control the shadow fully." I stated finally finding something eatable, after we landed on new Mecca I started jumping with others, turns out when I jump with someone I have to keep close range on my mind or thoughts, memories, or feeling can leak into the other person, like it did when I saved Riddick.

"Alright were going to have to run it then, at least to the tree line, if they don't spot us we can jog or walk the rest of the way." Kimber stated as she finished with the last handgun.

"We need to go through supplies and only take what we need food water ammo, the rest is going to have to stay." Kyra added looking at me.

"Sounds like a plan ladies." I stated getting a smile from them both. Kimber looked at me and I saw worry laced in her eyes.

"Since you were on last watch, take a nap we can take care of the supplies then I'll check you're wound." Kimber advised, frowning at her I was going to argue when Kyra nodded in agreement.

"You need your strength is something goes wrong and you have to jump one of us." Sighing I sat down out of the way and yawned, a small nap wouldn't hurt.

I woke up to a gentle hand on my shoulder and opening and eye I saw Kimber examining it with a frown on her face. Kyra was leaning over looking at it with a frown as well.

"What now?" I groaned out as I opened my other eye and looked at the two. Kimber started to rebadge it and Kyra stood up straight.

"It's starting to get infected, it looks like there was something on that bullet." Kimber answered her voice tight.

"Like poison or something?" I asked sitting a little more.

"OR something, your already starting o look a little pale, earlier I thought it was just the lack of light but now." Kimber trailed off as she finished and looked at me.

"Don't even say it, I'll be fine." Pushing myself Kyra tossed me a pack and we dived the handguns each of us had two, along with our other weapons, taking point I looked out and saw the guard was passed out, looking back to ensure the others were ready I got the nods form them both and we took off for the trees.

**A/N: So here's the first three chapters, I would love to know what you guys think. That being said I'm going out of town for a week so any updates are most likely going to be after that, hope this will hold everyone over until i'm back. **

**~Slm~  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Im sooo SOOO sorry for the wait life is a little crazy at the moment but heres the next one. =D**

**Chapter Four**

We ran for what seemed like hours before the ruins came into view, it had almost a magical feel to it and I felt me inner shadow hum the closer we got. It reminded me of the few pictures I had seen of the Aztecs, only this place had a sliver color, and as the moon lite it up it seemed to shine.

"Wow." Kyra muttered as we slowed to a walk and headed into the ruin city.

"This place is amazing, I almost wish we had time to explore it." Kimber stated, finding a shadow I jumped ahead and landed on top of a fallen tree that gave me a good enough view of the center of the city. There was a half pyramid that had stairs build up next to a mountain and on top there looked to be a door that had been covered in vines.

"I think we found the place." I called back to the others; this place looked like it was made to be defended. Kimber was the first to reach me and she let out a sigh.

"Agreed, and it should take them a while to find us maybe a day or two." Kimber offered.

"That's only if Mak stays in charge he sucks at scouting." Kyra joked before looking and me and frowning a little.

"Zoe what's up with your eyes? There different." Kyra stated tilting her head at me.

"What?" I questioned her as Kimber looked at me before taking a step forward.

"There sliver." Kimber informed me. Touching my face confused I frowned before clowing my eyes and opening them again.

"Back to black." Kimber told me and I frowned.

"I was trying for normal." I muttered before closing my eyes and trying again.

"Sliver." Kyra told me. Sighing I changed them back to black and pushed on confused and annoyed.

"Let's go see what's behind that door. Nothing more was said as we climbed up the steps stopping once in a while to check out some old script on the stairs.

"After all this is over we have to come back here, this place is amazing." Kimber stated as we reached the top.

"We shouldn't risk it." Kyra warned her. I had started tearing vines away from the door as the two argued; I flinched when my shouldered started to burn. Pulling back I placed my hand over it and pulled it away, I was bleeding again. Sighing I looked at the part of the door that was uncovered, there were black swirls moving, narrowing my eyes some I looked closer before realizing the shadows were locks and the door was unlocking. The burn in my shoulder stared to spared and I took a step away.

"Down the stairs." I ordered before turning and heading down both Kyra and Kimber shot me a look before they followed suit. It didn't help though My body was now throbbing, a wave of panic shot though me as my vision went black. Muffled yelling hit my ears before I felt my body lift as if it got tossed before I finally lost conciseness.

**I found myself surrounded in nothingness, it was a strange feeling as I looked around, I felt, smelt and heard nothing. **

"**Kyra, Kimber!" Calling out my voiced echoed like it would have in and empty room. A bright light suddenly blinded me and when I gained my vision back I was alone standing in front of the door to the temple, though I was alone and it was no longer overgrown, looking down the stairs I saw people moving and going about their business. **

"**They can't see you, for your not really here." A warm voice told me, turning I looked back to the door to see a child maybe 10. Her eyes were black and her hair was red, she wore a long black dress. I watched her as she stood by my side looking down at the people. **

"**I have been waiting for someone of your kind for as long as I remember. I was a child when they put me in that room and sealed the door. There I met a woman she looked like you. She gave me freedom and my eyes turned back, that woman was the shadow. That woman was your mother." Looking down at the girl she reached up and placed her hand on my wound and I felt a burn before she removed her hand and smiled at me. Looking down I saw my wound was healed stuned I looked at the child. She took a seat on the top stair and mentioned for me to do the same. Sitting next to her I looked around.**

"**Where am I?" I questioned her before getting a smile as she looked down at the people. **

"**We are back in time this is the day before I was placed in the room, a gift to the shadow. We are at the moment removed from time, well our minds at least. Your body along with your friends are laying at the bottom of the temple, and the men you were running from are coming for you." I went to stand but she reached out and stopped me. **

"**I am sorry but you can't leave yet it is fate that you are taken, even though I am sorry for that." I narrowed my eyes at her.**

"**What the hell is going on?" I questioned annoyed, she offered a sad smile. **

"**I can only tell you what mother has allowed. The shadow your mother has a warning for you. Due to your blood there will be people that will try to use you; you cannot allow this to happen. You must keep yourself safe even though it may mean placing those you love in danger or worse." **

"**No." I told her getting a strange look. "I will not put them in danger to keep me safe they are all I have." I told her getting a smile. **

"**I like you, I have no idea what the great shadow has planned for you child but I wish you luck, and may you stay strong when you need to, and I hope you understand that you may need to be weak to survive this, and save the shadowed ones." As soon as the words weak left her mouth rage hit me but before I could respond the world I was in went black and once again I was left in darkness.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"It's been three days, Mak you sure they're going to pay for someone who won't move?" A male voice echoed in my head.

"She's fine; one thing I learned is that she is always fine. How are the other two?" Mak asked the other man.

"Still in Cryo we reach crematoria in three days." He answered. Finally finding the will I opened my eyes to find myself strapped to a table. Mak smiled down at me as he moved to the side.

"Aw Shade, my dear. Glad you're awake its been so hard to gloat to a sleeping body, but now that your awake." He stopped talking and a huge smile covered his face, for a moment I had wished that I had stayed passed out.

_Calling_

Lilith walked into the throne room, it had been cleared out and she summoned the moment she had woken up. Her king rose as she approached her king to others he was the Lord Marshal, but to her and a few others he was a king. 

"What have you seen?" He questioned as she bowed at the start of the stairs. 

"She grows stronger each passing moment, so strong that the connection I have to her is almost gone, when it is she will be ready, and no one will be able to overthrow you. Her blood will make you immortal. You will be reborn." Lilith told him and a smile grew on his face as he descended the stairs and stood next to her kneeled form. 

"Then things are set into motion, finally I will turn this universe and then we shall ascend to the undervese." He looked up and smiled before looking down at the woman.

"What has Aereon done?" He questioned as he started to walk around the room. 

"She has looked unshaken, and has said the percentage of you failing is still too high." Lilith answered.

"That means only one thing, there are others alive. Find every shill you can and have them brought here. I will send Cora with you, watch her." Lilith nodded as she looked up at her king as he headed back to his throne. 

"Gather what you need and leave." He ordered, nodding Lilith stood and left the room, a smile was on her face as she made it to her room, she grabbed her pre-packed bag and headed down the hall. Walking into a room she looked at the air witch with a smile, Aereon looked at her a frown on her face. 

"You are wrong old woman we will succeed. We will ensure the rising of our king." Lilith told her. 

"The chances of what you want are 49.2% the chances of you dying are 50.8%. The odds are not in your favor." Lilith snorted at her and smiled. 

"I have seen it I have touched the future." Lilith told her grinning.

"You may think you have, but even I can see it you have been clouded by lies and will die because of them." 

"You know nothing air witch, your time will come soon." And with that Lilith left the room still looking smug. 

Mak left when he felt he had finished, my head hurt from the punches but the rest of my body ached out in disgust, and I only hoped the others had avoided this. My eyes went to the door where Mak left with his lackey and I felt rage bubble up inside me again. Once I could I was going to rip them apart.

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, I have highspeed internet again after months of dail up and am playing wow slightly more then a wish to admit. Anyway I hope you forgive me for the wait, and I know what your thinking where is Riddick i think hes going to be popping up soon. **

**^.^  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_Three months ago_

"_They are an army unlike any other... crusading across the stars toward a place called UnderVerse, their promised land...a constellation of dark new worlds. Necromongers, they're called. And if they cannot convert you, they will kill you. Leading them, the Lord Marshal, He alone has made a pilgrimage to the gates of the UnderVerse...and returned a different being, Stronger, Stranger. Half alive and half...something else. If we are to survive, a new balance must be found. In normal times, evil would be fought by good, but in times like these, well, it should be fought by another kind of evil." Aereon spoke then looked at the group she had assembled. _

"_Imam find him." He nodded as he stood up and left the room. _

Imam sighed as he recalled that night, he had been told to find Riddick and he had. The man now stood in his house looking at him slightly amused but it looked to be fading and fast.

"Where are they?" Riddick questioned as he looked around the house the woman who floated still in the room, watching though worried eyes.

"They left some mercs came they spent a year in a prison before escaping, the two months ago I heard they had been captured again, I don't know where they were taken, but it's said it is a place of fire, and there is no escape."

"Crematoria." Riddick whispered

"Young Jack and Kimber, they thought of you as there older brother. They worshipped you. You were supposed to watch them. She never forgave you...for leaving just when they needed you most, and Zoe she was so angry that you left her to protect them, she even tried to leave without them because she was also wanted." Imam told him getting a look from Riddick an odd look crossed his face as he heard that.

"They needed to stay away from me, You all do." Riddick stated he was about ready to leave when a screaming hit his ears.

"There here!"

_Fire_

It had been two months since we have been in here, and things had changed. I now had a hand print that looked burned into my shoulder from where that girl had touched me. My eyes were now sliver or black and Kimber said I seemed more aggressive as of late, but from where were at that's not a bad thing. Kimber seemed down most the time, her eyes now showed a hardened warrior and her once upbeat self-had faded into a fact wielding woman. Kyra hadn't seemed to changed she still had that childlike hero worship hoping that we would be saved, but she had grown up some she was witty and if we were anywhere but here I would say she had a crush.

"Where's Kyra?" I asked as I walked into our make shift home; it was bars mainly we have scavenged up some stuff so we had beds and weapons. Kimber looked at me with a frown as she shrugged.

"There's that new guy here she's been eyeing, Leo the one that almost looks like Riddick. Maybe she's getting some action." Kimber mumbled.

"Well that's one way to make the best out of a crap situation." I mumbled before sitting on my cot and leaning back against the wall.

"How are you holding up?" Kimber suddenly asked her eyes weray as she looked at me. I flinched before looking at the cell entrance.

"I miscarried." I answered my voice sounds a little hallow even to me. At least I could take comfort in the fact Mak was dead; before they lowered me down here he fell.

"Zoe if you need to talk." Kimber stated but stopped as I shot a glare at her. The sound of laughing caught my attention, standing I made my way to the door and leaned on it looking down the path that lead this way. Kyra came into view with a man next to her. Leo, he was tall fit, he had air wasn't as built but he kind of looked like Riddick, face wise anyway.

"Hey Zoe, you know Leo right?" Kyra asked as they stopped in front of me, I looked at him and nodded.

"Good because I need to talk to you two about something." Kyra stated then looked at Leo who nodded and walked a little ways away. Kimber was at my side and we waited for Kyra.

"I want him to start staying with us." Kyra blurted out then smiled. Kimber and I exchanged looks uneasy.

"Oh come on guys." Kyra muttered then looked back at Leo.

"I haven't asked for anything in forever, just give it a chance. I know shit has happened before but there has to be someone for us to trust other than ourselves." Kyra pushed.

"It would be making the best out of a crap situation." Kimber stated looking at me, sighing I looked at Kyra and nodded before nodding. Kyra beamed as she ran over to Leo to tell him. Annoyed I started to walk away.

"Where you off to again?" Kimber called after me.

"Going to go kill someone." I muttered and heard a laugh from Kyra as I headed down the path, she thought I was joking. Walking to a waterfall not too far away I reached out and let the water run over my hand before getting myself drink. I stood there a few minutes, when Kimber came into sight though I turned and looked at her.

"They're cute, annoying but cute." Kimber told me as she stood by my side.

"It's a good thing she's finding someone that makes her happy even if it's for a little while, she needs it. And as much as I hate to say it we all need it. We have been on the run and fighting for our lives for five years, you even longer, maybe we should take her lead and try to look on the bright side." Kimber seemed unsure as she spoke, looking down at her I felt a wave of guilt. When she got off that ship she was free for the first time in her life, and it was so sort lived. After Riddick left things went to shit and her's and Kyra's happy bubble they built had popped, and I blamed me for it, I was the wanted one not them, and when they came for me I could have managed to leave without them, maybe it would have saved them all the hell they went though.

"Ive seen that look Zoe, don't blame yourself for this. Being with you and Kyra is worth all this, you guys are my sisters. Now how about we go let off some steam." Kimber offered and I found myself smiling.

"The only good thing about this place is there's always someone to kill."

**A/N: Well here's the next one, I wasnt to happy with how short the others has been so I tried to make this one longer. Let me know what you think.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"You sure you wanna be out here? There about to release those things." Kimber called up to me from her spot on the bridge, looking down at her I smiled, rolling her eyes she walked away, not to long after the alarm was sounded, the people here were sick starving those poor things then letting them munch on the inmates, I can't say I'm surprised they use it for entertainment. Lazily I watched as everyone ran and hid opening they wouldn't be found. A very girly scream caught my attention though, leaning forward from the rock I was sitting on I looked down and frowned. Before I could even think I reacted. Jumping into a nearby shadow before I fell a few feet to the ground below and between the beast and his would be meal. I looked back at the child a little girl who looked to be around the age of five.

"CARA!" I woman's voice rang out from behind some bars. Locking eyes with the hound for a moment the growling stopped and he sat down. Looking back to where the girl was I nodded and she took off towards her mother. A soft whimper brought my attention back to the hound. Kneeling down I placed my hand its head, and felt the vibration from what sounded like a pur.

"Well if I knew you were going to be like this I would have said hi before." I mumbled as he dropped his head more before finally laying down on the ground. I laughed lightly as I sat there petting him.

"And here I thought I had seen it all." A voice called from the platform above me. Looking up I saw Kyra smiling as she leaned forward.

"Have a nice time?" I questioned as she laughed a little.

"Sure if you count stabbing guards." Smiling I nodded before giving the hound one last pat and standing up.

"See you later boy." I mumbled and looked like a got a nod from him before he got up and stalked off. Looking back to Kyra I jumped into a shadow near her.

"I wanna ask you something ." Kyra started off as we walked towards our cell.

"Ask." I tossed her a look, confused to why she looked so worried.

"Kimber said that Mak he…You miscarried?" Kyra suddenly blurted out, my eye twitched.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kyra whispered as she looked at me concern filling her eyes.

"I didn't want to tell anyone, it happened a few days before we got here and I'm not sure what all happened when I was knocked out. I didn't know until, well I didn't know until it was over." I answered her as we kept walking Kyra nodded for a moment then grabbed my arm stopping me.

"Zoe you're like a sister to me, if you need to talk or help killing someone you tell me." Kyra offered, I smiled at her.

"I know, now let's get back before kimber comes looking." I advised and got a laugh.

"I'm thinking of calling her Kimmy." Kyra laughed out.

"Oh she would just love that." I joined in her laughter as we reached the cell. Kimber who was sitting on one of the cots had an old book in her lap and was reading.

"What you got there Kimmy?" Kyra asked as she sat down on her and Leo's cot. Kimber raised narrowed eyes at her before sighing.

"I found this book while I was exploring earlier today, according to this there's a secret chamber full of guns and ammo." Kimber answered before closing the book and leaning forward. "the only thing that backs this though is the runes you see randomly carved in the walls here, other than that no one has heard or found anything." Kimber stated.

"Do you think they would just tell you?" I questioned as I started doing pull ups on a nearby bar. Kimber made a face before falling back.

"Well no, but I could hope." Kimber mumbled I chuckled in return as Kyra started giggling. After a little while of silence Leo walked in with some food.

"Ladies." He greeted.

"Leo." Kimber and I greeted in unison.

"Hey, there I was wondering what took ya." Kyra stated and smiled at him as he sat down next to her.

"thoses dog cat things." He muttered before taking a bite of the bread he had. "Also did some eased dropping there's a ship heading this way." Leo stated, Kimber shook her head.

"Someone else to kill. Oh joy." Kimber mumbled out and Leo snorted.

"Don't think so, they were saying that this guys some badass, what was his name Dick, no…Fuck…..Riddick that's his name." Leo stated as soon as the name left his lips I swore my heart stopped.

**A/N: Okay well I hope that cleared up any questions on Zoe's miscarriage. emberlies** You rock by the way your reviews are very motivational. ^.^ Thank you for putting up with my slow updating.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry my net was down for a while.  
**

**Chapter 8**

"Ma'am we have a problem." A voice called from the mic system set up in the upper levels of the prison, the levels for the 'staff'.

"Such as?" A women's voice responded sounding annoyed and the man on the other side twitched in fear.

"Corman's dead." The words left his mouth in a hurry and he waited, sitting in a chair in the med bay with his hands on his head. Moments later a pair of boots were heard echoing though the hall, and he knew. A woman opened the door a frown on what would be a beautiful face if it was absent.

"Explain." She ordered as she walked over the body laid out on the cot covered in a sheet. Standing the man walked to the other side and pulled back the sheet.

"Stab wounds, precise ones, he died almost at once. The others brought him up for verification, for his wife." He explained while looking at the redheaded woman , she was the warden, respected and feared by pretty much everyone. She was around 35 but her eyes looked older and was full of hate and emptiness. Another man entered the room a bottle of vodka in his hand and a cigar hanging out of his mouth, he was dirty and had the smell of booze and blood about him.

"He was bout to get his rocks off when de whore come up with a knife. Blah." He stumbled over his words trying to make them make sense. The warden cast and irritated look at him, lightly tabbing her side arm narrowing her eyes at him.

"If she was a whore he would have fucked her and he would not be dead you fool." The doctor snapped at him before looking down and shaking his head.

"Dey all be whores, dey just haven't learned it yet." He shot a lustful look at the warden, she responded with a gun shot. Raising her eye brow a smile cracked on her face.

"Well would you look at that the vodka survived." Kneeling down she picked up the bottle and poured it on the now dead man.

"Our new guest arrives tomorrow have this mess taken care of." She looked back at the doctor who nodded looking down at the fool.

"Oh and Doctor if you tell anyone about this." She tossed him a look and she sadly smiled at her.

"I know Ma'am." Nodding his head she beamed.

"Good." She walked out of the room leaving the doctor to the mess.

_next day_

The warden tabbed her foot on the floor as she leaned on the table in the waiting room; five men were standing around the room heavily armed, while the Doctor sat at the table writing something down. The sound of the door opening made he smirk though, moments later a group of six people stepped though a prisoner in tow bound in chains.

"Your late Toombs." She called out her voice now having an edge it lacked before. He smiled at her before nodding to his crew.

"You know how it goes." Toombs smiled at her as she rolled her eyes.

"Boys, get him dropped in, show his crew around. You know the drill." The harshness in her voice returned for a moment before she leaned forward and planted a kiss on Toombs cheek.

"Eager?" Toombs suggested and received a glare in return before they both left the room and the men to their job. The doctor popped his head up.

"Set him down." he ordered pointing to a chair with straps. Toombs crew watched amused as they forced Riddick to sit and strapping him in a chair, the doctor looked amused at Riddick's attempt to fight back, before he stood up and went the a self and grabbing a tool. It was an instant brand tool, normally used on outer planets to mark who's animals were who's.

"You have escaped more than once, and anyone with the rap gets the brand." The doctor told him as he approached.

"How many have you done?" One of Toombs crew asked.

"The warden had me mark a handful who she deemed a risk." He stated before moving next to Riddick, and getting the back of his neck. Riddick seemed unfazed by the pain though.

"All if them on the back of the neck?" The same person asked, this time the doctor looked grim as one of the other guys stood up.

"Nah, one guy has his dick, and the ladies that get branded. Inner thigh, ass, boob. Where ever she sees fit. Now let's drop this guy." He stated as the Doctor looked at the brand, it was simple and X and only inmates had them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Well you missed the welcoming party." Kimber stated as she walked into the cell opening my eyes I leaned forward.

"You sure?" Kimber shrugged as she sat down and looked at me with a smile.

"So did you see the impression Kyra made?" Kimber asked and I shook my head trying to stifle a laugh. Clearly Riddick was surprised to see her so handy with a chain and the look she got from having Leo at her side, priceless.

"That's what I thought. So how long do you think it will be until he sniffs us out?" Kimber asked as she laid down on her cot.

"If he sniffs us out." I frowned out getting a sigh from Kimber.

"Yeah." We all knew Riddick did what he wanted, when he wanted, and nothing was going to change that, he was sure of himself to the point of insanity sometimes, because when that man got an idea in his head you might as well go with it. If was caught by some mistake he made and found out we were here I wouldn't be surprised he left without us we owed him and we all knew it.

"They're going to call them out soon, new blood and all." Kimber muttered annoyed, I nodded standing up.

"Gives me the chance to go see I can't find that room." I told her grinning a bit as her eyes lit up.

"If you were able to find it, we could mount an attack, maybe get outta here." Kimber seemed wistful as she spoke. Kyra and Leo came in the cell moments later and shut the door.

"No alarm this time. They took it out." Kyra explained as she sighed. Leo placed a hand on her back and shot her a look; she smiled before heading to her cot him a step behind.

"Then I better get a move on." I muttered and jumped landing on top of the cage.

"How does she do that?" I heard Leo ask and Kyra giggle.

"I told you she's shadow touched." Kyra answered as I countered on looking. After a while though a light growl caught my attention. Looking down I saw a hound that seemed to be trapped in a cell. Jumping down I smiled.

"Hey there boy." I greeted opening the door and getting a soft purr in return as he rubbed his head against my leg.

"How did you end up in there?" I questioned kneeling and petting his head softly only to have a tongue dart out and lick my face, I smiled as I patted his head.

"Go play." I stated smiling at him before he licked my again and took off. Smiling lightly I returned to the task at hand. Walking into an area that was littered with bones tilted my head, there was a new rune. Taking a closer look I sighed, I would have to consult Kimber on it to find out if I was hot or cold on the location of the room. Heading back to the cell was easy and when I arrived Leo had disappeared.

"Well?" Kimber asked as she sat up looking at me.

"Found a new one." I told her and Kyra smiled.

"Come on lets go see this thing before Leo gets back" Kyra smiled.

"Fine." I groaned out and lead the way.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry about the delay was trying to enjoy my birthday and such -.-. Anyway heres the next one and Im sorry to say its not that much longer then the others, but im still working out how I want this next part to play out. The next one will be longer, well thats the plan anyway. c=  
**

**Chapter Ten**

When we reached the 'bone pit' as Kyra had called it. Kimber was inspecting the Rune while I sat on guard duty, while Kyra explored.

"So why are all these bones here?" Kyra questioned as she kicked a skull.

"Maybe they sacrifice virgins to the rune hoping it will grant a magical escape." I shot out annoyed and got a laugh from the others.

"Well were all safe then." Kyra muttered getting a laugh from Kimber who shook her head. A light thud from behind me caught my attention, spinning I drew the makeshift dagger from my side, only to be blocked by another one, moving my left leg spun and went to get their side only to be grabbed. Without thinking I slightly jumped and spun my other leg towards my attacker, I missed but it forced him to break his hold, allowing me to spin around and face him. My eyes narrowed slightly as I saw a smiling Riddick.

"Zoe, Kimber, Jack-" Kyra interrupted a frown on her face.

"It's Kyra now." His smiled widened as he looked at the three of us.

"Kyra." Her frown deepened as he said her name and I could see the insult on the tip of her tongue.

"AHHHHH!" The blood curdling scream ended it though looking at each other we nodded taking off into different discretions as Riddick just watched amused. A scream like that meant one thing they were out. There was a group of 'people' if you can call them that, they appear once a month taking people then disappear once again. I caught sight of one once, they look like humans if you never see their face, it's like a snake there's eyes are pure green and seem to pulse and even there tongue is like a snake. Weather the guards here knew of them or not I didn't know, and I doubted they cared. I wondered around for an hour avoiding everyone else, they attacked in groups and had never gone after just one person. Kimber and I had a theory well she had one and hadn't shared it yet, I smiled a bit before stopping and a frown replaced my smile. There was still the issue of Riddick, and what he had planned because he did sniff us out, which meant we fit into whatever plan he had going on.

_!_!_

"Oh Kimmy!" Kyra called as she walked into the cell, Leo tagging behind, they had run into each other on the way here.

"She's not here." Leo sighed as he went over to her bed and sat down. Rolling her eyes Kyra looked and him with a frown.

"Well neither is Zoe, so they might be together." Kyra muttered before sitting next to him and leaning back.

"It's her night to find food." Leo pointed out and Kyra laughed.

"True." Kyra agreed, Leo frowned before sitting forward and placing a hand on her back his face pulling into a worried frown.

"Are you okay, you and the others have been acting off for a few days." Leo questioned, Kyra shot him a look but smiled.

"Yeah were good, just dealing with, big evil and all." Kyra smiled as she shook her head. Leo arched an eyebrow but the worry faded from his face at her smile.

"Big evil huh?" Kyra nodded letting out a small laugh.

"Yeah, um, I will explain more later." Kyra assured him.

"Sure you will, hey Kimber." Leo laughed then greeted the woman as she walked in with a bag slung over her back.

"Zoe back yet?" Kimber asked as she dumped the contents of the bag unto her cot.

"Not yet, maybe shes bringing some water. Soup right?" Kyra asked walking over and looking at the herbs she had gathered along with what looked like to be a few bats.

"Yeah, ever had batter soup. These guys eat little bugs and in hide out in the darker area's so they don't get hunted as much. Already gutted so we just need fire and water." Kimber explained as she kicked the pot by her cot. Kyra took the hint and moved it to the far side of the cell away from the cot to where they built there fire pit.

"I'll go get some water." Leo stated standing and walking out. Kyra watched him go them sighed out.

"What are we going to tell him about Riddick?" Kyra asked as she looked at her friend and sighed.

"You mean what are you going to tell him?" Kimber pointed out as she stated cutting up some of the herbs.

"You know what I mean." Kyra groaned out.

"Tell him the truth. He'll either deal with it or leave." Kimber offered.

"It's the leaving part I'm worried about." Kyra admitted and sat on her cot. Kimber sent a sad smile as she looked at Kyra before finally sighing.

"It's going to be better to find out now then later." Kimber offered and Kyra sighed before standing up and walking out wordlessly.


	11. Chapter 11

**. I am so sorry for the wait. Ill try and get another one out as soon as I can. **

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

"_Her path is still unclear; she has yet to make the choices." A child sat on the floor looking up into a mirror with black swirls._

"_Worry not for her child, my Zoe is as strong as her father was. She will make the correct choices. She will help slay the false god and free our people." A warm voice filled the room. _

"_What about her shield sister's?" The child asked looking down, there was a noise of understanding. _

"_Ah the lost ones, they will cut their own path and have their own choices to make, there are worthy though and shall soon enough receive the blessing of the shadows." _

"_But that means." The child looked at the Mirror in awe. _

"_Indeed child, Indeed." _

_!_!_

Sighing I headed back to the cell that I called home; I wasn't in a hurry to get back. It was Kimber's night to cook which meant it was going to be a stew of a soup, which I wasn't too big a fan of.A light growl caught my attention, turning I saw a little pup it looked like a baby hound, smiling I kneeled down and held out my hand.

"Hey." I called out lightly and got a soft purr as the little hound ran up to me and rubbed its head in my hand.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked softly scratching behind its ear there was a louder purr and I looked up seeing what I gathered was this little cups mom. Looking at her she purred then laid down a few feet away. Her head shot up though moments later standing and turning, she started to turn a red color and a sigh of aggression. Looking around I saw a split in the wall and headed that way. Lightly calling out to the hounds the cup joined me first before the mother back up guarding the front.

"Where are those things, the warden is going to be pissed we lost her pets." One of them growled out.

"No she's going to be pissed you lost her gifts to her husband." The other one shot out annoyed.

"I don't know why shea bothering he said he was just going to sell them to the highest bidder." I watched as they walked out a view and sighed. Both looked at me and waited.

"Fine come on." I groaned out and headed back to the cell the two hounds in tow. It took a little long then usual to get back to the cell and when I did Kimber shot me an odd look then blinked at the two hounds following me.

"Um Zoe you know they eat people right?" Kimber questioned seeming unfazed. Reaching down I patted the mother on the head before walking over to my bed. Both jumped up the bed, the puppy settling in my pillow and the mother not to far off.

"People here eat people so as long as they don't eat us." I shrugged as Kimber just shook her head.

"Kyra is going to tell Leo." Kimber suddenly started sitting on her bed and shaking her head. Before looking towards the exit of the cell.

"They have been gone awhile." Walking over I sat down next to her and nodded.

"We have to let her take charge of her life. I don't want to interrupt." I admitted, we had been on the run because of me, and I choose where we went how long we stayed, and guilt was slowly eating me away. Kimber nodded before smiling at the two hounds.

"You know there gunna find out." Kimber warned, I smiled a bit and nodded. Kimber raised an eyebrow.

"There gunna try and bring you in for it." Kimber added to her warning and I smiled.

"I'm counting on it, looks like we have other issues to deal with first." I trled off as Leo came into sight with the left side of his face torn up.

"The bellowers." He mumbled before falling.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

As soon as it had sunk in what Leo had said kimber and I jumped into action. The hound only raised her head and watched as we drug him in and moved him on Kyra and Leo's cot. Kimber and I exchanged looks before I took off, following the trail of blood that Leo had left. I jumped where the blood trail ended, looking round I frowned as I saw Riddick come into view with Kyra tossed over his shoulder. Moving over to him wordlessly I glanced at her face to see she had been knocked out. Without a second thought I reached out placing a hand on Riddicks shoulder and jumped to the farthest shadow away, before doing another jump bring us as close as I could to our makeshift home.

"That's new." Riddick stated as we walked.

"It happens." I answered as Kimber turned to us looking relieved. Riddick walked over setting Kyra down on the nearest open cot which happened to be Kimbers. Kimber started checking Kyra over and tending to the wound on her forehead.

"It's not to bed, shes going to be hurting when she wakes up but she'll be fine, but Zoe….." Kimber trailed off as she looked back at Riddick and I.

"Yeah I know." Agreeing to her wordless plea I looked at the two Hounds, the mother seeming to know what I was thinking bowed her head. Nodding to myself walked over and placed my hand on the hounds head.

!_!_!

"You lost them!" The warden threw a nearby book at the two men in front of her, her eyes hard and narrowed on them as she rounded the table.

"I don't care if you have to kill everyone and everything in this jail, you will find those Cores or you will die. Then I want you to find the person that took them and bring them to me." Grabbing the collar of one of them she pushes him back and out of her office. The doctor who was waiting outside looked annoyed as the men fell next to him. He waited as she kicked the other guy out and both scurried off.

"Doctor?" The warden motioned him in and she rounded her desk and reclaimed her seat. The doctor walked in and handed the woman a notepad and waited as she tossed it open and looked though it.

"These are you want the ones brought up. Why?" The warden asked as she tossed the notepad on the desk before crossing her arms and waited.

"These people show the signs of being another race of humanoids, ones that survived the wipe out so many years ago, also if I am correct this one is a shade. If possible the money she could bring in is staggering. Even after I run all tests." The doctor paced slightly as he spoke, a gleam in his eyes as he looked at the Warden.

"The last time those test were run we headed up with those snake people down there." The warden muttered.

"My father, did not know what he was doing, if those things are still down there we should find one. The information they yield would be amazing. That's not my point though, I have had a years of looking though his old work. If I'm right these tests will reveal how to make a super human. I just need them p here for their blood maybe a few DNA samples." The doctor babbled on making the woman roll her eyes.

"It's not a bad idea, it pans out we make it rich and retire leaving the doc here to run the joint." Toombs called out from behind the doctor and walked in, The warden smiled at the man and looked at the doctor and sighed.

"Yes, fine do what you want." The warden shooed him away and stood up walking towards the merc.

"Your payment for Riddick is almost here. Two more days." Toombs smiled at her grapping her ass.

"After that payment comes you should come off world with me for a few nights. Get some real loving on." She laughed at the idea and nodded.

"That almost sounds romantic." The warden started getting a huff from Toombs.

**A/N: Sorry this one is short again -.- I have to leave town and wanted to get this out. Responsibility sucks. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: OKay so this one is a little longer and im getting the story moving.  
**

**Chapter 13**

I had left after Kimber had silently asked me to find a way to get us out of here. I had no idea what Riddick had planned and Riddick never was one for sharing his plan unless it was necessary.

_**"Oh come on it'll be fun." Jack stated looking at Kimber and I as we laid on top of a roof. I shook my head as Kimber giggled shaking her head. **_

_**"I don't know Imam and Riddick said not to go there." Kimber stated looking to her left at the building that had three guards outside of it. **_

_**"Then why would Riddick ask us to keep an eye on the place?" Jack asked grinning. **_

_**"He didn't he asked Zoe to." Kimber pointed out making Jack roll her eyes and look at me.**_

_**"Oh please he knows that we go where she goes. Were sisters, team mates to the end. And besides what are we even looking for?" Jack questioned jumping to her feet and pacing as she gave her speech. **_

_**"Well when you put it like that?" Kimber giggled out before looking back at me with a smile. **_

_**"Come on Zoe lets sneak in though the back. Come on." Jack pleaded, sighing I stood up and nodded. **_

_**"Fine." I agreed even though I knew it wasn't the best Idea. **_

I rolled my eyes at the memory I could never really tell them no, even when I should have. It was the first time I really knew, knew that I was no longer looking out for just me, that was the moment I was willing to give my life for them and had made an agreement to myself that I would do what I could to keep them safe, no matter the cost. I turned my head and looked at the two hounds that were only a few feet behind me. Though as soon as we got close to the bone pit they had wandered out of sight. The aura of the place had changed, though I couldn't point out why. Exhaling I walked over to the rune and ran an hand over the cold stone and closed my eyes. It took some consecration but I was able to discover there was a room behind the rune, though what was in it I couldn't tell. Opening my eyes I took a step back. We needed to break through the rune.

"You smell like guilt." Riddicks rough voice cut though my thoughts and I spun around. He was leaning on the other wall, arms crossed and I knew if his goggles weren't on there would be disapproval shining through them, though you couldn't really tell other than the slight frown that he wore. Leaning against the rune I looked at him, This Riddick seemed different from the one I remembered. He still held an aura of authority, danger and primal nature, but something seemed off like he was being haunted maybe that was due to all the years of being hunted, but this is Riddick and I really had no idea what was going on though his mind.

"Charming." It was all I could manage out, he was right as usual, after what happened with Mak guilt had always hung over my head for exposing Kyra and Kimber to all this, they had already gone through enough. Riddick grunted before looking around the pit then at the rune I was leaning on. Pushing off the stone he was leaning on he headed towards me. Moving slightly away from the rune as he got a few feet away I saw a smile briefly cross his face before touching the rune.

"You think there's something behind this." It was a statement more than a question.

"I know there's something, just not what." I told him shooting him a glare before turning my attention to the only exit.

"You sure?" I was annoyed at his question but nodded, glancing over at him he dropped his hand and shrugged.

"Were not gunna have time for that." Riddick suddenly stated before turning and looking at the exit.

"What the hell are you-" I stopped as soon as I heard it, they were footsteps, a lot of them and headed at us. Riddick didn't seem fazed as 16 armed men ran into the bone pit with that annoying doctor a few steps behind them.

"Come with us willingly, there is no need for any unpleasantness." The doctor stated looking at me and smiling a bit. My hand started itching as I went for my blade, though Riddicks low growl of disapproval hit me and I stopped, just like I did when I was a kid. Shooting him a look his arms were again crossed and he just started at me. Annoyed I finally stood up straight and crossed my arms. Against my better judgment I was listening to him and I found myself sudden irritated with myself more than him

(_()_)

Kimber paced as Kyra sat up in her cot next to Leo who had an arm wrapped around her. It had been four hours and no one had seen Zoe or Riddick.

"Where is she?" Kyra grunted out as she leaned her head into Leo. Kimber shrugged before leaning against a bar.

"We should ask around, see if anyone saw anything." Kimber suggested rubbing her face with her hand. Leo nodded and stood up before looking back down at Kyra.

"Lets go."

(_()_)

I had to admit I was surprised they had cells up here, even more so that they were in the 'lab' if you could call it that. So far all the doctor had done was take blood then had us locked up. Riddick and I both had been disarmed, and I found myself slightly grateful that Riddick was here, the guards seemed less handsy.

**_"Come on." I grunted as I pulled Jack up from the edge of the roof as we ran from the men chasing us. Jack pated as her feet touched the roof and we took off again._**

**_"Kimber was right, staying home was the best idea." Jack huffed out as we jumped onto the next roof. _**

**_"I told you to stay put." I groaned out as we kept running. _**

**_"I was worried, with good reason it seems." Jack shot back as we made the next jump. _**

**_"Jack." Growling her name out I heard her try and laugh as we jumped down in to a nebry building that had a latter down. As soon as we were back on the ground we kept running and as we were getting ready to pass by one I the shops I looked over at Jack, she was starting to fall behind. _**

**_"This shop cut though find cover and stay hidden, ill lead them away and met you at home." I quickly told her and saw worry on her face. _**

**_"But Zoe." Jack huffed worried as I glared. _**

**_"go." The order seemed to stick as she veered out of sight and into the shop. Bending I picked up a rock as I ran by and threw it at the three men chasing me, hitting the one that was slowing down to look for Jack. It seemed to work though, because they were back on my trail as I headed away from town. There was a rundown area not too far away. No one lived there and it would be perfect to lose them in. As soon as we hot the area though I was tackled. Rolling I heard laughter as one of the men threw me up against the wall._**

**_"Tsk tsk. Little slave. You should know better than to run." The mans voice made my blood boil as I fought back only to get laughed at by his buddies. _**

**_"Such fire." He mushed grabbing my face and making me exposes my neck to him. Before his lips could touch me though he sent slack and fell to the ground dropping me. Pushing the man away I leaned on the wall trying to catch my breath as I looked up. Riddick was standing in between the other two men. Riddick looked back at me as he wiped the blood onto one of the dead man's shirts before looking at me._**

**_"Looks like I owe ya one." I huffed out closing my eyes and leaning my head back against the wall and taking a deep breath. _**

_**"Zoe." There was amusement hidden underneath the warning, I couldn't seem to stop the laugh that came out though**. _

Shaking my head at the memory I looked over at the cell next to me, Riddick was just sitting there looking like he was humor everyone. I sighed as I realized where the memory came from. I was counting in Riddick to save the day now just like I did then, weather he knew I was relaying on him or not though I have no idea.

**A/N: Alright please let me know what you guys think. =D **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the doctor started walking towards the cell. He stopped outside my cell and smiled at me.

"Looks like I was right. I'm glad I put you in here. It prevents shill's from jumping. Though you are of much more value than that. The furan side of you is just as in control of your genetics as the other. You had wonder parents, strong. Paired with the right match your children would be, perfect for harvesting DNA." The doctor went on looking at me, and I felt my temper start to rise. Though every time I tried to jump it failed.

"Your blood test shows something interesting though. You were with child, it would have been a lovely specimen, though if the father was a human I doubt you could have carried long. I am a doctor after all I could examine you." I narrowed my eyes at the man.

"I will decorate this place in your blood." I growled out getting a laugh from the man.

"Mak said you were full of spark, even after everything. It's a shame really, whoever your old owner was took poor care of you." He stated writing something down. Annoyed I paced my cell with him just watching and writing. My eyes jerked over to Riddick though when he stood up and uncrossed his arms.

"Parties here." It was low and I barely caught what he said, an alarm sounded making the doctor dropped his clipboard and hit the speaker nearby.

"What's going on?"

"An Nerco ship landed outside, the sun is set to rise in 40 min there be gone by then." There was a slightly slur from the man who answered the question.

"You brought friends?" I questioned looking over at Riddick who shrugged before liking over to his cell door and messing with the lock. Moments later his door was open and the doctor dead. H tossed me the key and turned to leave. By the time I unlocked my door he was gone, gathering my weapons I headed out. I needed to get the others and get off this rock. Running out of the lab there were a few bodies lying around. Coming to the galls that let me look down to the prison I stopped. Kyra, Leo and Kimber were leading the fight against the guards. Smiling I turned around and threw my knife killing one of the guards before he could even get off a shot. There was a howl to my left as a few hounds jumped on the woman known as the warden.

They were overthrown rather easily and I found well most of them, a few escaped up the only way in and out, locking he door behind them. Kimber placed a hand on my shoulder as Kyra and Leo came up behind her along with the Crag the leader of most of the prisoners stood a few feet behind them. Moments later a pack of hounds pushed though the mob and I shot a smile as I saw the mother and her pup.

"We need to get out of here." Kyra stated looking at the door that was blocked.

"It'll take hours to undo that mess, the few that escaped could make it out of here by then." Crag told us shaking his head.

"The air exchange." Riddick's voice cut through the air from behind me, how he managed to sneak up on me like that I had no idea, but I was annoyed.

"It's suicide you only have 30 min to make it to the hanger and try to get control of that ship." Crag warned. Riddick just shrugged looking at Kimber I heard her sigh before pulling me off to the side and out of ear shot.

"You guys can make it. Kyra and Leo are fast and if you let Riddick lead you'll be there in no time. I'll stay behind, for now. I cant run my leg." Kimber sighed out surpired I looked at her leg and saw the small bullet wound.

"Kimber." I was pleading with her I could jump her I could make sure she kept up, seeming to read my thoughts her face hardened.

"It would kill you to jump me like that, and there's not enough shadows. Even you have your limits. Take them and go. I know you'll come back for me." Her trust made me smile.

"Besides I can see what the doctor here knew. Maybe unearth some things." Kimber smiled as I nodded and looked over at the hounds. Nodding I turned to the others who were arguing.

"25 min." Kyra's voice cut though the noise as the man argued with Riddkck, it was one-sided but I could see the annoyance.

"Lets go." I stated looking at Kyra who nodded before looking at Kimber and giving her a sad smile, she knew.

"What you have to be kidding-" He started.

"Shut up, Kimber here will stay behind I suggest to listen to her because I will be back to get here, and if anything has happened." I allowed my eyes to flash to the pure white that no replaced my normal colored eyes then went back to black, he nodded and I looked at Riddick.

"Lead the way." I could see amusement before he looked at the few others who were willing to go with us.

"IF you can't keep up I will leave you." Kyra and I exchanged looks before we Findlay headed out.

**A/N: Dun dun DAAAAAAAA**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Alright so I tryed making this one longer, sorry its a little jumpy though. Let me know what you think, and as always thanks for reading.

**Chapter 15**

I didn't know what happened the last thing I recalled was us running across the surface and engaging the Nerco's and then nothing. My head was pounding as I looked around in the dark room. How in the hell did I get here.

"You're awake." Lilith voice entered my ears and I reaching for my dagger and panicked when I felt flesh.

"I'm sorry for this, you see our king has need of you . I didn't want to risk you hurting yourself." I frowned as I stood looking at the woman annoyed.

"You mean your king." I stated and got a huff in response.

"No I mean OUR king, the true leader of our people he will free us, and lead us to the underverse." She stated and I took a step back. Feeling out in the darkness with my shadow I was horrified to discover her shadow was missing, replaced by something. I didn't show it though as she approached and for the first time I saw her eyes were grey and no longer black.

"I have no king." I growled out in anger making the woman sigh.

"Shade please-" She tried pleading with me.

"That is not my name." Anger surged though me and I punched her sending her flying across the room.

"Such rage." Lilith coked out as she stood rubbing her shoulder.

"It's so new to feel it coming from you. Wondering what caused it, was it when they marked you for prison that little x. Or was it when someone branded you on the shoulder, the shape of a child's hand, its classy. Or was it the rape it was the last real read I was able to get, after that I could no longer feel your shadow, even now I can't feel it its covered almost protected by the rage your carrying." Lilith pushed as she took a step forward before letting out a sigh and dropping her arms.

"There is a dress on the bed for you child. I suggest you put it on and allow the men outside to escort you. If not for me do it for the two we captured along with you." Without another word she left walking out of the room and hitting the lights blinding me momentarily. Taking a moment I looked around the room catching my refection in the mirror, I found myself even more annoyed as I inspected myself.

"Someone cleaned me." I growled out running a hand though my hair. You would think it would throw me into a blind rage, and to be honest I was surprised when I just dropped my head, as I looked at the scars that covered my body most were small and barely notable, though my skin had paled some and they stood out a little more. Turing I looked at the dress that was laying on the bed. It was long and black. It was plain and form fitting with corset like ties on the hips, and even as I slipped into it I found I rather liked the style. I shook my head bringing myself to my plan. I was assuming they had Kyra and Leo. I doubted the others made it and most would be dead if they had Riddick. Walking to the door I hit it and waited until it slid open, time to play it cool then kill them all.

Riddick woke up with a nerco standing by the ship and removing all the amour he was wearing. Looking around he sat himself up and looked out the hanger, there wasn't a ship and no bodies in sight.

"They took them. Once they saw her they forgot about killing you." Riddick stated at the man as he spoke waiting for him to get to the point.

"The other two slipped on the ship as they carried her up, no doubt with plans to free her. Though they will fail and be converted" he paused looking at Riddick with a sadness in his eyes. " We all started out as something else. The necromancer in me wants you to leave them behind and flee, but the furyan in me hopes you won't listen." Riddick watched dumbfounded as the man left the safety of the hanger and into the fiery waste land that tore him apart.

My playing it cool plan was harder than I thought, I now had what they called a Dame walking next to me, her dress was gold and complemented her darker skin, she was attractive, though she reminded me of a snake just waiting for the moment to strike. She looked me over and smiled as we headed towards two big doors.

"You are a lucky one, not many have been sought after by the Lord marshal." I rolled my eyes at her attempt to get information out of me. As we reached the doors she stopped before placing a hand on my shoulder and smiling. I narrowed my eyes at her hand, taking the hint she removed it.

"If you desire pleasant conversation all you have to do is ask for me." With that she walked away, and the doors opened. Lilith was standing in the huge room with guards scattered around and a woman at her side. Intrigued I raised an eyebrow as I looked over the new woman, she was shorter than Lilith by at least a few inches, her eyes were pointed to the floor and hands clutching each other. Her dress was much like mine only it was a dull grey.

"You look lovely child. Now let's talk about the terms of their release." With that said four guards drug forward Leo and Kyra both passed out as they were tossed on the floor. I made a move towards them but stopped as Lilith held up her hand and shook her head.

"Not so fast, you see I feel we have started out on the wrong foot, all I want form you is to join us, and I know n we last spoke I may have seemed a tad pushy." I crossed my arms and shifted my weight.

"If this is you trying to get on my good side." I looked back at Kyra and Leo then back at her with an annoyed frown.

"I know this isn't the way to do it. To be honest I know things are going to get worse before they get better, so heres the deal, if you don't agree to be good, they die. You agree to be a good girl they live its simple. At least until we get home." Lilith offered.

"Home?" I questioned narrowing my eyes.

"Yes home, you will see, and when you do you can be free as well." Lilith sated letting out a laugh. Looking at Kyra I let out a sigh and nodded, Lilith clapped her hands and nodded at the guards. Who came over and lifted the two up and started to walk away.

"Were just going to put them in a room until we land, which will be a few weeks, until then, this is Cora." Lilith gestured to the woman next to her.

"Cora here will be your guide, and she is NOT to leave your side." I looked over at the woman who raised her head and looked into the same kind of eyes that Lilith had, her shadow had been severed as well. Could my luck get any worse.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: well this one was done faster then I thought, anyway I hope you enjoy. =D  
**

**CHAPTER 16**

It had been two weeks since Kimber had told Zoe to leave, and she had effectually taken over the prison, which was slowly starting to look like an underground village. People had started gathering things and building homes. It was almost astonishing how killers that were willing to throw each other to the wolves one day were now treating each other like a family. When she wasn't busy trying to get a stable home for everyone until they could get out, she had been poring over the doctors notes. There were notes of the runes but no expectation. Kyra was spot on though, they area that Zoe had found the last rune was called the bone pit. According to the notes she had read people used to be sacrificed there at one time, though the reason for that was also unknown. A low growl caught her attention as she looked back at the hound that was laying on the floor behind her.

"Sorry." The woman she was growling at stood at the door frozen and both hands were raised in surrender.

"Lu its fine." Kimber called to the hound to stopped growling and dropped her head on her paws, though her eyes were still locked onto the woman in the doorway. Getting on her feet Kimber walked over as the woman dropped her hands.

"What's going on?" Kimber asked as the two walked out to the kitchen area that was surprisingly empty.

"A Bellower has come forward looking to speak to whoever is in charge. He's on his way up now, they wanted me to run ahead and let you know." Almost instantly after she was given the message a group walked in. A bellower the second to walk in, he seemed more mutated then the other she had seen, his whole body looked like that of a reptile, upon seeing Kimber though he bowed droping his head for a moment and looking at her with yellow eyes.

"You mussst be Kimber." Kimber nodded smiling and she offered a seat to the man who took it greatfully. She tossed a look at the men who nodded before leaving the room and taking a stand on every exit door way there was as Kimber herself sat down across form the man.

"What may I call your, sir?" The bellower laughed at her it was on oddly comforting sounds.

"You are to kind. I have been a beassst longer then I have been a man it ssseeemsss. They call me the Firsst." Kimber nodded before placing her hands on the table and looking at him, she had soo many questions, and slowly the worry she had for her friends eased to the back of her mind, with the thought that they could handle themselves that they would be fine, but right now this mattered.

They had told me we had only a week left until we landed, and so far my time was being rather controlled. I haven't been able to see Kyra or Leo, I wasn't allowed to jump and my shadow was itching at the lack of movement. Cora was to quite to be annoying, and not odd enough to be entertain, Lilith only preached to me when we spoke, and I had an almost over welling urge to kill everybody on this damn ship, and due to my annoyance I was now in the company of the Dame still in a gold dress, only now she was sitting across from me eyeing the woman with me.

"I had though you would have asked for me sooner, with how dull it is on this ship. Though I also know your time has been rather, controlled." She leaned back looking at me with a smile.

"Very much so, I needed a change." I tried to keep the aggression out of my tone, though it was failing and I saw the woman smile.

"I had heard that you were aggressive but I assure you this is a friendly conversation." She seemed almost unsettled at the rage in my voice.

"She has no control over it, she isn't allowed to express herself until we reach home." Cora spoke out her eyes still looking at the floor. The dame made a sound and nodded looking at me with a smile.

"if that's the case lets see if I can ease your mind some. You see I had a few questions if you don't mind, Do you know why you are being taken?" She questioned and I shrugged annoyed.

"Notta one, I originally thought you were looking for Riddick. It was a surprise seeing Lilith here." I answered without really thinking about it.

"The furyan, you know him?" She seemed surprised. I shrugged looking at one of the guards nearby and wondering how many ways I could kill him.

"You could call it that." She smiled as she leaned forward a little.

"I heard a rumor you carry the same blood as him, you yourself are part furyan." Again I shrugged.

"That's what I've been told." Again I answered looking at the woman.

"So what do you know about Riddick?" That got my attention, an uneasy clam swept over me as I looked at her, Riddick was an inserting guy, but for her to be looking for information on him struck me as odd, his record was public and what that didn't tell you rumors could.

"His records are public if you really want to know, why do you ask." I questioned leaning back as she smiled at me.

"I've had the pleasure to meet him once, I just want to get a better idea of what kind of man he is." She explained but I could see though the lie as easy as I saw though most things.

"Your first mistake was calling him a man; he's an animal pure and simple." She looked at me and smiled.

"He did seem animalistic." Her voice was laced with attraction and I found myself suddenly annoyed.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay, my whole house came down with some sort off flu, it was horrible. -.- Now im feeling better though and already working on ch 18. Let me know what you think. **

**Chapter 17**

We were about an hour away from landing, and I was seething with rage, Cora had remained at my side, constantly reminding me any hostile act would lead to the death of Kyra and Leo. So I refrained from jumping, and ripping out Lilith's throat when she made an off comment, or called me Shade, and now she should be glad there was an army an hour away, because I was going to lose it. The Dame was sitting across from me as I popped my knuckles like it was going out of style. Cora who's eyes were normally planted on the ground, was watching me and unease was visible for the first time. Lilith was only feet away talking to the men in hushed tones and shooting looks back at me. IF I was lucky I could manage to get all of us out this mess in one piece.

Kyra fell out of the chamber that had her sealed in during the last two weeks. Taking a deep breath her arms shook as she pushed herself up. There were two guards just watching her from the door, their hands resting on their guns. Leo's chamber opened up moments later; he fared better bracing himself with an arm on the chamber's side. Kyra coughed as she stood her mouth dry as she leaned against the wall.

"Where are we?" Leo's voice comes out horse as he looks over at Kyra, shaking her head she looks back at the guards. Tension slowly started to fill the room as Kyra made her way over to Leo who was now sitting on the floor, sliding down the wall next to him, Kyra let out a quick breath.

"Sleep well?" Leo suddenly asking shooting her a smile and placing a hand on her knee. Rolling her eyes a small smile replaces the frown on her face as she looks at him.

"Could have been better, my back is killing me." Her voice is barley a whisper but Leo smiles all the same at her as he looks over at the guards.

"I'll try to remedy that when we get outta here." Kyra grins as he winks at her, before looking back at the door that had just opened. Lilith entered the room a small smile on her face as she looks at the two on the floor.

"Nice to see you two are awake, were about to land and lil shade would like to see you."

"Her name is Zoe." Kyra snapped getting a smile from the older woman who shook her head.

"Slaves do not have names child."

"Slave?" Leo's confused voice made both women look at him, a smile now on Lilith's face as she took a step towards them.

"Oh these poor boy has no idea about her dose he. That the woman in the next room is the escaped slave known as shade, that she has no humanity, that she is a monster, the kind that gose bump in the night." Lilith smiled bigger as Leo looked over at Kyra.

"that explains a lot." He seemed unsure until Kyra nodded looking at the older woman with distaste.

"You're the only monster I see." Kyra snapped at her struggling to her feet. Lilith smiled at her as she turned around.

"We'll see about that." She walked out Kyra and Leo exchanged looks again as they followed the woman and now had guards surrounding them. When they reached the main area there was a small army in the room, Zoe standing against the wall with a woman by her side her eyes looking slightly up at Zoe. Kyra stopped when she saw her friend, she heard Leo take a sharp intake of breath and Kyra momentarily shot a look at him, once she noticed it was fear she looked back at Zoe. She was trembling and her skin tight black dress made it clear she haven't really been eating, but it was her eyes that struck Kyra the most, they were pure white almost glowing , Kyra looked socked once she noticed it was pure rage that had her shacking.

"Zoe." Kyra called out, feeling hopeful that maybe Zoe had a plan, but when Zoe looked at her and a sad smile graced her lips, she knew there was no plan. Zoe made her way over to Kyra the garuds watching closely until Lilith spoke up.

"I'll give you three a few minutes to say your goodbyes." Lilith walked over to another woman in a dress and started whispering.

"Goodbye?" Kyra asked conserved as Zoe reached her.

"I'm not sure what's going on." Zoe told her anger in her voice with a hint of confusion and exhaustion in her voice.

"Zoe, what the hell is going on with you." Kyra asked as she reached out to her only to be blocked by a guard, Zoe glared at them but otherwise made no move.

"In order to maintain your lives she had to agree to our terms, it seems however that her containing her violence and her shadow has had some unforeseen complications." The woman next to Zoe answered. Kyra shot Zoe a look of worry, her friend had never been good at keeping things in, well at least on the anger scale.

"I'm so angry I can't think right." Zoe stated simply.

"Oh were getting ready to land, I hope you three are done. I'm pleased to say that the next time you see them Zoe, they will be converts." Lilith sated as she made her way over to them. Kyra took a step back as soon as Lilith said that, the look in Zoe's eyes said it all, she snapped. Before she could even finish stepping back Zoe had killed the two guards next to them and tossed Kyra and Leo their guns.

"There's and escape shuttle get to it." Zoe ordered as she killed another guard and started taking out others. Kyra turned pushing Leo as they ran down the hall way.

"Is she going to be okay?" Leo yelled as the rounded the corner, shooting the few unsuspecting guards. The whole ship sounded like a war zone. Leo ran to a door and started trying to get it open, when it did open, Leo dropped his gun. Kyra's eyes shot open as she dropped her gun, they had gone in a circle and there was a room full of bodies and now what Kyra was guessing the real necro army.

Looking around Kyra saw Zoe crumpled on the floor next to a now dead Lilith, a dart sticking outta Zoe's neck as a man stood over her with a smile. Kyra looked around the room shocked the walls were covered in blood, she didn't even notice when a guard came up behind her and pushed her forward.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

When I opened my eyes I was greeted with darkness, my body hurt and when I tried to move I was unable. My arms were tied above my head and my feet were dangling a few inches off the ground. Looking around there was no one else in the room, but there were tables covered in cloth, a wave of panic rushed before I could get it under control. Looking up I noticed I was tied to a beam. I pulled myself up though when my bare leg touched the beam I yelped in pain, It was electric. Sighing I closed my eyes and cursed, the only bright side to this was Kyra and Leo had gotten off this ship, and I did get to kill Lilith though I barley recalled it. Opening my eyes I tried again, there was no one coming to save me, I needed to save myself. I tried for hours before someone finally came into the room, he flipped on a light with a clap. I narrowed my eyes at him and waited for him to speak.

"We finally get to meet; I had hoped you would have come willingly, though if the bodies of my men are any indication." He stopped and smiled at me.

"Yes well, threating my friends tends to have that effect on me." I stated, as my eyes shifted around the room deciding on a shadow.

The ship had broken down halfway there putting Riddick a few days behind the Nercos, though it gave him time, time to sharpen his blades time to plan a way in, and sometimes having that time was rewarding. When he arrived at New mecca he could see their mother ship still there, Neros covering the city that once stood, dragging out people that had hidden, mover unwilling converts. It didn't take long for his plan to work, he found a nerco roaming around about his size and seized the moment, killing him and dawning his armor as if it was his own. Wasn't long after that the order to return was announced they were getting ready to leave. Blending in to nearby soldiers he started making his way to the ship.  
_

Kyra was slightly aware of two needles inside her neck and part of her mind being torn apart, the worse part being she couldn't cry out, couldn't move, just endure. Though she was aware of a new gentle presence, it reminded her of how her mother would hold her after she had been beaten by her sperm donor, and for a moment the pain was replaced by anger. _You must fight child, fight this or you will lose everything. _The voice was soft but haunting Kyra struggled to push back the pain to constraint on where the voice had come from, though the only thing she heard was silence, and once again the pain from her neck had seeped in making a spike of fear run though her. _Fight it think on what makes you, you never allow it to leave you mind. _Kyra tried to listen filling her mind with her childhood advancers with Zoe and Kimber, the thought of the two women seemed to freeze her mind in worry. Kimber was still in the slam and last she saw Zoe she was laying on bodies and blood with an army watching her. Leo crossed her mind in that moment he had been grabbed with her was he in the same predicament. A wave of pain hit her again this time stronger and for a moment her mind went white with pain. _You must not relent, tell me about them. _Kyra felt her body exhale as she tried thinking about a happier time. She struggled but seemed to once again find her inner voice. Recalling how she met Zoe, and Riddick her hero, then how Kimber had entered her live and became a lifeline, how for the first time she felted loved. How Zoe and Riddick seemed to go out of their way to help her, to teach her how to fight, and after Riddick had left how Zoe seemed to lean on her when she needed support, she did in such a way it took Kyra years to notice she had slowly started leaning on Kimber more than her, for a moment she wondered why, then recalled how the two smiled and said someone had to be the fun one. Then there was Leo, her Leo, he was sweet to her, whispered the sweetest things in her ear held her in just the right way. _That's love child pure and real. _Kyra's mind when blank for a moment the pain she had been feeling gone, her thoughts were now questioning who this voice was.

Riddick now stood in the throne room, it was empty and gave him the time he needed to plan his attack, he slipped into the shadow's as the Dame he had met before swept into the room a woman who looked like her in dress at her side with a smug smile on her face. Her skin was lighter but only by a fraction and brown hair was placed up in a bun. He watched as she spun and looked at the throne then at the other woman.

"He will be the king forever once we get to the gate with the girl. We will be able to purge this universe of their kind and finally be able to go to the under verse. The connection with that shadow to this plain will be cut and she will no longer be able to prevent us." A smile graced the woman's lips as she looked at the Dame, her smile seeming to grow.

"I was unaware something was blocking us from the under verse. I thought nothing was strong enough to prevent us." The dame seemed to choose her words carefully as she regarded the other woman who smile dropped.

"The existence of the Shades complicates things, removing them will make the process easier. Our lord will be able to extract her power into him and make himself immortal. Even that Furyan would be unable to match him, though I doubt he is a match for him anyway." The woman sneered as she looked at the throne. A smile graced the Dame's lips as she nodded at the woman.

"I have my husband to attend to. It's been a pleasure my lady." The other woman nodded and waved the Dame off. Riddick looked at the woman a slow rage spinning in his gut, all he need to do was wait a few more hours until the Lord made his address, he sunk further into the shadow's deciding to take this time and Look for Kyra and Zoe, he pushed down the bubble of emotion when he thought of the young woman with the black eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Alright so for everyone who reads my other storyies and voted in the poll the next story I'll be working on is New Tokyo, when i'll have an update for it I have no idea but thats the agenda so far.  
As for right now im sorry if this seems drawn out a little im still struggling on how I want this to go, feedback is always welcome.  
Also thank you all so much for reading and reviewing it makes these stroies so much more. =) Well enough from me enjoy! **

**Chapter 19**

Kyra found herself annoyed by the person inside her head, she still had no idea who it was but it kept her mine free from the pain that her body was experiencing. A sudden jolt went through her and she felt her body fall, the pain now overwhelming that she didn't noticed the two arms stop her fall. The pain slowly slide away, when Kyra finally opened her eyes Riddick was standing next to her and she was leaning against the wall. She groaned and her hands went to the to the pain in her neck, a weird feeling shot though her as she touched a now slightly rough area of her neck, when she pulled her hand away there was a little blood on her hand. She looked back at Riddick who was wearing a necro uniform.

"What the hell happened?" Her voice was shaky as she looked down at herself, finding herself in a black robe. Riddick shrugged before looking down at her.

"You don't recall?" There was an edge to his voice that she recognized as annoyance and concern. Another voice answered and Kyra felt her heart jump.

"Zoe bought us time to escape, we got turned around somehow and they got us." Leo spoke up, Kyra looked over to were his voice was as Riddick stepped forward and her eyes landed on Leo. He was wearing a similar robe two black holes on either side of his neck, and his eyes had a slight grey hint to them. Saying nothing she forced herself to stand and walk over to his side, kneeling down she placed a hand on his check, her eyes locking with his, she felt tears side from her eyes as he smiled at her. Riddick moved to the doorway looking out the window for a moment before he leaned next to it and waited. Kyra silently thanked him as she placed a kiss on her lovers lips, before pulling away and letting out a relived sigh. She slide her eyes over to Riddick before standing and helping Leo stand.

"What's the plan?" Kyra asked getting a small grin from Riddick as he looked over at the two bodies of some guards. Kyra and Leo exchanged looks before moving into action. Riddick made a face for a moment before answering.

"You keep what you kill."

Kimber sat behind her desk in the lap as she tried to make sense of the old doctor's notes on the Bellowers. During the past weeks she had taken blood samples from every Bellower that had allowed it. The first was not to far away working at a nearby table writing down where the runes where and what they meant. Kimber wasn't too surprised that they had made them, though she was surprised to discover they lived behind them, along with weapons and some old books that were still being moved up here. She had all but taken over the slam running it like one would a town. The tunnel was being repaired, the hounds now roamed freely among the people no longer eating them, and fear of them was almost gone. People had gathered supplies made themselves jobs, all to aid what they had started calling a community. There was still resentment towards the bellowers, they had kidnaped many over the years, not for food as some had guessed but for company. Most after being taken chose to stay, the bellowers offered food safety and comfort. A hand on her shoulder made her jump as she looked back at the first who was offering the closest thing to a smile he could.

"Sorry I got lost in thought there for a moment."Kimber offered looking back at him with a smile.

"Underssstandable, you have much on your plate, anything I can do to eassse your mind?" Kimber turned her chair and looked at what she considered her friend and let out a sigh.

"There's just so much I don't understand still on how he did this, if Zoe was here she might be able to do her shadow thing" Kimber admitted leaning further back into her chair, there was still no word from anyone, and this area of space had been dead.

"The blacked eyed one?" The first questioned standing a few feet away and looking at her. Kimber nodded unsure if he seen her or heard of her from the others.

"Aww I remember when her kind wassss prominent though out the versssse, they alwaysss knew when to fight and when to hide. Thatsss why they will alwaysss sssurvive." Kimber smiled recalling when Zoe had demanded they lay low, sometimes for days, but she always pulled though, it was never easy but she always pulled though.

"Thanks, Im sure she's fine and im sure she's keeping Kyra safe. I think she would like to meet you." Kimber stated grateful for the change in conversation about the endless pile of paper work she should be going through.  
_

Kyra and Leo mixed in with the horde of Nercos that now stood in the throne room. _You keep what you kill_, Kyra found the statement agreeable and for a moment she felt a surge of power that seemed to remove all emotion for a moment, before it disappeared. Shaking off the feeling of unease she turned her focus to a man in a black robe that stepped forward.

"The lord marshal." It was a simple announcement, a man who was covered in fancy armor stepped out and looked around. The man stepped out looking around as another man came a whispered something into his ear, he seemed to smile before looking out on everyone. Kyra dared a glance at Leo who stood beside her his hand resting on his sword.

"We have nothing to fear, we will rule this universe until underverse comes." His confidence seemed to make the men stand straighter as if trying to prove something to their leader. Kyra moved her weight her eyes glancing the upper section for any sign of Riddick, then again for any sign of Zoe. The clatter of something falling pulled her eyes forward again, resting on the nercos leader who now made a face before turning slightly, just as Riddick jumped down from the top dagger drawn and aimed at the lord marshals head. Next to her and Leo the others started to draw their blades, Kyra let out a breath before drawing her own blade, and killing the nerco that stood on the other side of her. Leo followed suit and the lower area was tossed in to chaos.

Riddick narrowed his eyes at the Lord Marshal as he recovered from the dodge, the smell of copper slowly filling his nose as he heard Kyra and Leo cut though the men that stood behind him.

"Enough." The lord marshal let out the command with such forced the Furyan felt a soft wind push him back. The clatter behind him stopped and daring a glance with one eye still trained on the marshal he saw Kyra and Leo disarmed and forced into a kneeling position.

"Fair is fair." The lord marshal piped in and drew a sword; Riddick tightened his grip on his own blade before surging forward.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

My body refused to move, no matter how many times I tried for stabilize myself on my feet my legs would shake and fail me. Even now as the beautiful sounds of swords clashing entered my ears and with the coppery smell of blood lightly floating through the air, my legs still failed to work. My arms were tired up still rending them useless. I forced my eyes open as once more despite the lull of sleep calling to me, I have no idea what he did to me, but I was drained. All I had was the faint memory of being placed on to a circle thing and then nothing other than white hot pain. The room was lite and I felt a smile grow, focusing on a nearby shadow I took the risk and jumped. I landed heavy on my floor my hands now free. Pushing myself up I could hear the faint clang of armor, along with someone yelling. The door was pushed opened moments later, two nerco's walked in looking at me on the floor, then were I had been tied. That didn't stop them from grabbing me up oddly carful and walking out of the room. My eyes closed as my head dropped as I focused as not getting dragged my legs burning.

"Zoe." Kyra's oft whisper caught me off guard and fear sprang into me. My eyes opened and my head turned her way as the guards stopped and let me go, still unable to hold myself up my legs gave out as I looked at Kyra and Leo, both dressed as Nercos, their eyes holding the same greyish hint that the others had along with the marks in the side of their necks. My hands rested on the floor as I leaned back moving the weight off my knees.

"Kyra." My voiced sounded odd to me covered in pain and distress as I looked at my sister. Though she smiled at me and for a moment I swear I felt a shadow coming from her. The smell of burning coals caught my attention as I turned towards the smell, my eyes widened as they locked with Riddick's, my stomach turned and what felt like horror and relief ran though me, Horror from him seeing me so weak, and relief because I knew I was saved.

"See, as I said she is alive." The lord marshal stated looking at Kyra then at Riddick as he walked towards me.

"What is it you want?" He sneered as he dodged another one of Riddick's attacks.

"Give her back!" Kyra yelled before Riddick could even answer, he was going to say his head but Kyra had beaten him to it. The man smiled as he looked at Riddick.

"She better be alive." Leo added narrowing his eyes at the Lord Marshal.

"She's alive, bring her." The order seemed odd, why would he be willing to bring her out, unless she was under his command or he thought it was going to get him somewhere, Riddick leaned towards the later. Zoe was a tough woman, but the smile on his face made that same bubble of emotion he kept forcing down to rise again. His eyes were narrowed on the marshal. Ready to attack but the sound of feet being dragged forced him to wait.

"Zoe." Kyra's voice sounded so soft he almost missed it.

"Kyra." Her voice sounded weak and strained slightly horse, from what he assumed was screaming, he had heard it before, and she looked like hell from what he could see, a black robe similar to the one he found Kyra and Leo in before on her, covering the damage but he could smell it, even from here. Her black eyes looked tired as she looked at him, for a moment he smelt fear coming off her, a scent that didn't belong on her, but was soon replaced by what he liked to call trust, it was unlike others but he recalled it from the moment she planted that kiss on his check and gave him that smile all those years ago, the smell was the same.

"See, as I said she is alive." The lord marshal's voice seemed to add fuel to the growing fire as he looked at the young woman. Zoe's black eyes met Riddick's again this time she offered him a soft smile before turning to look at the lord that now stood feet away from her. Riddick almost smiled as he watched her eyes change to a white color. He caught on to his enemy's plan the moment his hand started for Zoe, and he moved. Zoe disappeared from her spot in a shadowy haze, the lord marshal doing the same though he left a trail, and Riddick followed it. The fight went on, Riddick finally having the upper hand as he attacked and wounded his opponent. Riddick landed a kick sending the marshal flying back and landing on the stairs to his throne.

"Vaako, help me." The marshal called for the same man Riddick had fought himself. A growl eased out as he saw Vaako draw a blade and ready to descend on his leaders head. The marshal jumped again, and Riddick made the move, seeing wear he was heading Riddick moved and when the marshals body was one his blade descended he forced the dagger into the man's skull.

"NOOOOO" A high pitch yell drew his eyes up to the Dame he had seen before. There was murmurs though out the hall.

"You keep what you kill." He heard Kyra's voice and turned looking at her. The murmurs slowed as they started dropping to their knees, and bowing their heads. Riddick took a moment to look around before his eyes fell back to Kyra who was now getting to her feet, Leo at her side, and Zoe being supported by the two, his eyes locked with Zoe's for a moment before she offered him a soft smile and bowed her head towards him, kyra and Leo doing the same.

**A/N: Wooo Im on a role, though I kinda wanna end it here, but im not sure. Let me know what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: I'm so sorry this has taken so long, I have been trying to figure out how I wanted to do these last few chapters, I have a plan for the most part now so hopefully I'll have it done soon. Anyway feed back would be lovely. _

**Chapter 21**

We were on our way to get Kimber, or at the very least check up on her. Both Kyra and Leo had been appointed Riddick's commanders along with Vaako, who Riddick seemed to trust if only mildly. As for me I buried myself in their library, they kept detailed records on the places that had been the races they met, and an extended section on Shades. Normally Kimber would be doing stuff like this but after the hell I've been though, it was a nice change, and it was the most effective way to relax and get away from the watchful eyes of my friends.

"They have tech and they still wrote?" Kyra's voice pulled my attention from the book I had in my hands.

"Yeah, from what I've uncovered some of this was never meant to be read by anyone other than their leader." I responded closing and dropping the book on the table.

"So how did you get in here? The guard argued with me for an hour." Kyra questioned taking a free chair.

"It's funny what a few well worded threats can get you." I shrugged while leaning back in the chair.

"Though I assume you didn't come here to chat, what's up?" Kyra shifted looking unsure for a moment before going on.

"You have seemed a little outta charter lately, are you alright?" I laughed shaking my head.

"Your one to talk, you've been converted yet you maintain who you are." I pointed out then let out a sigh. "But to answer your question yeah I'm find just, tired." I told her, Kyra nodded before leaning forward and grinning.

"Well you might not be so tired if you slept." Kyra joked.

"I do." I protested weakly.

"I haven't seen you in days which means you've been sleeping in here, and Riddick is looking for you." Kyra stated a small smile on her lips.

"If he was looking for me, he would have found me by now." I called her bluff out.

"Fine, he hasn't had the chance to, they have him doing this and that, and other random shit. I'm surprised he hasn't flat out murdered them yet. But we could use someone who isn't so hot headed." Kyra tried again. I sent her a blank stare and she sighed.

"Just go talk to him, for fucks sake." Kyra finally growled out and stood up. "If I have to come find you again." Kyra glared at me but had a smile on her face as she turned and left. Sighing I rose to me feet the black dress I wore constricting for a moment due to the change. It was all I could find for clothes other than the robe I was in before. Leaving the room I shot an annoyed look at the guard before making my way to the command center. There were only a few people wandering down the halls, though when I reached the command center there were waves of anger rolling outside of it. Sighing slightly I walked in. Kyra was now at Leo's side as five males I haven't seen before were talking to Riddick who had his back faced to them.

"We should be heading to the under verse not running errands for the shade. We should have just kicked her off the ship." The youngest member stated. No one seemed to notice my presence yet, I moved to the back of the room and just watched.

"I agree with the new blood for once. She is unstable and has already proven herself defiant of our ways."

"Not to mention she took out almost a third of our guards on board, before she just passed out."

"Aren't there other things to be worried about other than our guest?" Leo stated looking at the men.

"This is the last issue that needs to be addressed." The youngest of the group stated again. The room was still filled with anger and annoyance, but from who was almost impossible to tell.

"We don't even know where she is at the moment; she could be trying to destroy the ship." The oldest of the men spoke up. There were murmurs of agreement between the other men.

"Thanks for the idea." I couldn't help myself, and the chuckle that escaped me as the men jumped and faced me, suddenly looking unsure and outrages at the same time. Taking a step forward Kyra smiled and shook her head as she leaned over and whispered something into Leo's ear, he nodded before smiling at me and walking out of the room.

"How dare y-" The youngest started but a low growl of warning rippled through the room.

"Out." Riddick's voice filled the room as he stood and looked at the men who had assumed he was talking to me. Though as his gaze leveled on the men, a frown covered their faces, and the wordlessly filed out of the room. Walking around the room I avoided Riddick's gaze as I looked at the star chart displayed across a screen.

"You seem to be having fun." I remarked studying the screen with little interest.

"Zoe." There was an edge in his voice I haven't heard from him before, sighing I turned and looked at him and crossed my arms. He took a step forward and hit a button that was on the wall and the door slid shut.

"Where have you been?" Riddick questioned leaning on the table in the middle of the room that was littered with papers.

"Around." I answered dropping my arms and turning back to the screen, I didn't like the look he was shooting me, not to mention he still had anger rolling off of him in waves. Glancing back at him I added.

"You reek of anger."

"I've been busy." It came out as a growl turning my attention back to the map I shrugged.

"So I've seen, these guys do know how to be annoying." I stated unsure of where the conversation was going.

"Were they taking lessons from you?" there was light amusement in his voice, smirking I shook my head.

"After dinner every night." He chuckled and the room was once again filled with silence. The anger in the room seemed to drain off leaving the room feeling slightly awkward. Riddick and I never really talked, we made plans, joked and traded kill stories that was always the extent to our conversations, the fact that there wasn't a real need for us to talk but the unease and want to left me confused.


	22. Chapter 22

**A:N/ Alright sorry for the wait, to be honest I have been sitting on this chapter a while, I wasnt really sure if this is how I wanted to point the story, but after a few adjustments I think it works. As always thank you for reading and waiting for my slow ass to get update. Reviews are much loved, you awesome people you. Well enjoy!**

**Chapter 22**

"You smell like defeat." Riddick suddenly stated and I jumped when I noticed he was right behind me. Glancing back at him my eyes narrowed I let out a small growl.

"I do not; I'm tired there is a difference." I snapped crossing my arms as I looked at the map with contempt.

"There's not." He whispered and I felt hands lightly touch my hips before moving up slowly to mid back and applying pressure as they made their way back to my hips and stopped.

"You're being passive." His voice sounded amused. "Where's your fire?" The amusement was gone as he spun me around anger slowly filling the room again. Taking the opportunity I stepped back narrowing my eyes at him. Annoyed he filled the space looking down at me his eyes glowing with irritation.

"What the fuck happened to you." He hissed out before going on. "You're a shell of what you were weeks ago, what the fuck happened." Anger hung on every word as he looked down at me, like he was trying to start a fight. Pushing past him I headed towards the door.

"Zoe." The anger in his voice made me stop, though a small ball on anger of my own starting to turn at the command.

"What happened?" He demanded once again in front of me.

"I don't want to talk about it." I snapped at him anger slowly working its way through my body. He didn't move though, didn't change his stare and he pushed again.

"You kill over 1000 men; you have these people shaking in their boots, and now." He inhaled as if getting ready to go on.

"Riddick." I growled out a warning, while glaring up at him.

"was It-" I didn't give him the chance to finish, my anger finally taking hold and I swung. It was blocked as was my next three. Riddick sidestepped me grabbing my arm and swinging me into the wall. Within moments I found myself pinned against the wall Riddick pressing himself into me, holding my hands over my head with one hand, and the other firmly holding the leg I tried to drive into his ribs in the other, the other foot a few inches off the ground. Closing my eyes I exhaled as my emotions went wild.

"Let it go." This time his voice was subtle almost soft and it's stunning, risking a glance at him his eyes are locked on the wall over my head and a slight frown on his face. Moments later my head fell into his chest as the first tears escape.

The rest of the trip as uneventful, Kyra didn't ask what had happened, and I didn't see Riddick outside of our daily sparring. I didn't even thank him, even if he deserved it, I felt better, like I wasn't carrying the weight of every mistake and trauma I had endured, it was a breath of fresh air that I desperately needed. Though much to Kyra's amusement I kept the dresses making small alterations so there were more combat friendly. The Nerco's overall avoided me like the plague a few tried to kill me only to be put down.

"We'll be there in 12 hours, seems Kimber has a line of people that wish to meet you." Kyra stated as she walked in the 'library'. Raising an eyebrow at her I closed the book that was in front of me and leaned back into the chair.

"A line, to me simple me, and not the new leader of the necromancers." Kyra rolled her eyes as I tried to be dramatic.

"Seems that way, her last transmission was a little fuzzy due to some solar flares but it seems she has discovered the lizard people, and is becoming a leader of the people down there." Kyra explained before sending a smile at me.

"And they all want to meet the woman that made their leader what she is today." She added before sitting in a chair nearby.

"What I made her? Is that what she's telling people." Groaning out Kyra laughed.

"Seems that way." Kyra stated then looked uneasy.

"Are you planning on leaving?" Her question was sudden, narrowing my eyes I nodded.

"How long are you sticking around then?" Kyra pushed leaning forward and resting her hands under her chin as she looked at me.

"I'm not sure yet." Shrugging she tilted her eyes a bit.

"You could stay. I doubt Riddick would mind and its entertaining watching everyone stumble around to avoid you." Kyra laughed a bit as she said the last bit but shook her head moments later.

"Just consider staying around will you."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Getting out of the shuttle we took down glanced around there was a party of three males waiting for us. Leo opted to stay behind unwilling to visit a place that had ruined so much of his life, leaving just Riddick, Kyra and I to head down.

"About time you folk showed up, Kimber has been wreaking havoc for hours." One of them stated before turning around and heading down the tunnel, shrugging I followed suit.

"Well first time we have willingly gone into a slam." Kyra stated as she walked next to me, letting out a small chuckle the man leading cleared his throat.

"Not so much a slam now days, the bad apples were weeded out and exiled. This place has pretty much turned into a safe haven for the rest of us folk, even with the reptile people we have running round now. Even those devil pups seemed to have calmed down now there just considered pets." The man spoke as we walked down the tunnel going on to explain pretty much everything by the time we reached the other side though, I was surprised. It really resembled an underground village. There were even things growing kids playing.

"Zoe, Kyra!" Kimbers voice caught my attention as she walked down the stairs to the old wardens spot with a smile on her face.

"Kimmy." Kyra greeted giving her a hug before Kimber reached dover and embraced me.

"Riddick." Kimber waved as Riddick just nodded his head seeming overall disinterested.

"Come on, I have so much to tell you." Kimber turned heading back up the way she came following she smiled back at us before she started.

"We uncovered so much, the ruins were warnings left by the bellowers to warn us about the Doctors experiments, though it seems no one really paid them any attention until we got here, and the kidnapping weren't kid napping but an attempt to keep the doctor from noticing special people, and have you seen it around here, I seemed like it only took days to get things in order, were still working on some areas but overall it's become rather pleasant." By the time kimber stopped talking we had reached the lab, a bellower was sitting at a table writing something down. A hell hound curled up next to him.

"Seems you made this place home." Kyra stated looking around.

"I have.. And I'm going to stay here before you ask, I know it's not ideal but I can offer so much, this place can offer so much." Kimber stated a smiled gracing her lips as her eyes looked over to the bellower that now had rose to his feet.

"So I see." I smiled at her before nodding, Kyra held a frown but said nothing understanding clear in her eyes.

"Anyway, this is the first; he has been helping me study what's happened here, well what has been happening here for the last 67 years." Kimber stated.

"A pleassssure to meet you." He greeted locking eyes with me then looking behind me and nodding at Riddick.

"You have to tell me everything that happened."

"_**I was once queen, and now this." Looking around the shuttle she had taken a scowl firmly on her face as she looked at the servant she had brought with her. **_

"_**You will always be my queen." Her voice was barely a whisper but the other woman smiled at her words.**_

"_**Then you shall help remind the others when we return from the under verse. Then I will kill that furan and his pets, and the shade, I will bleed her dry at the altar of our gods." She exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.**_

"_**As you say my queen." **_

"_**Call me Queen from now on, nothing less will due. Maybe I won't kill the furayan and the shade, ill convert them make them puppets to dance to my tune, yes that sounds just as appealing." Queen stated sitting in her chair she smiled.**_

"_**My Queen, what if he destroys the necros while we are away, or the Shade disappears again." The question made the older woman pause.**_

"_**We will rebuild if needed. Though I doubt it fall even under his rule. As for the shade I doubt he would allow her to leave, I can't tell why but he seems to care for the shade as more than just a tool, though having her at his side increases his power, his threat, his respect, him letting her leave is out of the question even he must see that." The queen reasoned as she looked at her servant. **_

"_**Though by some chance she dose Ill hunt her down. Now take us to the under verse."**_

"Well seems like I missed quite a bit." Kimber said slowly as she took in the story that Kyra told looking over she nodded at Zoe.

"Are you alright?" I nodded not wanting to get into it.

"May I have a word with you Zoe?" The first asked bowing his head to me.

"Yeah." Standing I walked over to where he was now sitting at the table, a bunch of papers were spread out on the table.

"I have come acrosssss many of your kind, your mother issss the sssshadow itssself, your aura tellsss me." He stated calmly, taking a seat across from him I nodded glancing back at he others who were already deep in conversation about something, and Riddick had disappeared once again.

"Go on." He seemed to smile as he nodded.

"I wasss once privileged enough to meet her, ssshe in trusssted me with a messssssage for you. There are five ancient tombssss that you mussst find, and then awaken the onesss inssside. One isss your mother, another issss your father. The other three and three malessss hand picked by your father to be placed in sssssssstatusssssss, why I know not." He explained then handed me a piece of aged paper. Sighing I exhaled opening the letter.

_Dearest Daughter, _

_I am sorry for what will and has trespassed. I have seen the future I know you have been pushed to your limits that you have taken a punishment that was meant for others, and depending on the choice you made you may even now still be a slave. I am sorry we weren't able to make it. I have standing orders to my men to insure that we make it to our tombs. Were deep in stats by now, but now I am always with you, in the shadows and in your heart. Down below are the cords you need to find the three tombs these three need to be released before you can awaken your father and I. My darling daughter, you have carried much in your short life, you have experienced more than most should, but I place another burden on your strong shadow, the fate of our kind. You must awaken us, or I fear what I have seen will come to pass, and you shall be the last of us. Know that I love you and that I am sorry for not treating you as a goddess deserves._

Reading the letter I glanced down at the cords before closing it and tucking it into the belt on my dress.

"You have much to carry, but the power you carry will aid you greatly." The first spoke before standing and leaving.

"What was that about?" Kimber questioned.

"Nothing important, so do you have food here?"


End file.
